Perfectly Capable
by thedivinemissk
Summary: Elphaba is perfectly capable of having dream. youll have to read it to fully understand. it is femslash so consider yourself warned. concrit is welcome but no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dreams the way we didn't plan them

Pairing: Gelphie

Disclaimer : I don't own anything that has to do with Wicked, if I did I wouldn't need to fangirl.

Reviews equal chapters.

_ I They had been sitting on Galinda's bed talking. Well, Galinda was talking; Elphaba was listening, gazing out into space, occasionally throwing out a comment when the other girl said something of interest. When she heard the incessant chatter come to a slow stop, she looked up and saw her roommates face become serious._

_"Galinda…? What is the matter?" Elphaba inquired worriedly. She had never in their entire time as dorm mates seen her bubbly blonde friends face with any expression even hinting at seriousness. Therefore, the green girl felt justified in her worry._

_"What? Oh. I was just thinking…" The smaller girl replied, avoiding the other girls face._

_Deciding to discard the comment about Galinda's ability to think that was about to roll out of her mouth, Elphaba simply asked, "About?" A heavily garbled response was the only noise to reach her ears._

_"I'm sorry. What was that?" Elphie said as she scooted a little closer, as if to hear better._

_"…you…" Galinda said in a voice so tiny it didn't register to the other girl._

_"Galinda. You are going to have to speak louder than that in order for me to hear you." The taller girl replied, trying very hard to not let her small annoyance show._

_"Oh for Lurline's sake, Elphaba! You. Alright? I was thinking about you." The little blonde exploded, flushing quite a bit. Elphaba just sat there, looking utterly confused._

_"W-Wha-What about me?" she spluttered her heart in her throat._

_"Nothing. Everything. I noticed that when I was talking, you spaced out. And I couldn't help but look at you. I…you…you're beautiful, Elphie."_

_"Come again? I thought I just heard you call me beautiful." She responded, bringing a green hand to her ear, cleaning it out with a long finger._

_"You heard correctly."_

_"You can't possibly be serious. I am the "Green Bean", the 'Artichoke'. I am not beautiful like you. You've got flawless creamy skin, full pink lips, curly golden hair, curves in all the right places….I don't. I'm nothing special." The emerald girl said quietly, looking down at her hands._

_"Elphaba Thropp! Don't you u ever /u let me hear you say that again. You are the most intelligent, witty, passionate, genuine and beautiful person I've had the pleasure of having in my life. And I don't just mean on a physical level. Elphie, you've helped me open my eyes to see people for who they are, not what they're wearing, who they know, or how much money they've got. And I…Ithinkiminlovewithyou." Galinda let out, seemingly all in one breath._

_Before Elphaba even had a chance to process what had been said to her, she saw the other girl scooting closer, face barely inches from her own. The only thing the bookworm could think about at the point was half lidded crystalline eyes and perfectly pink pouty lips, coming closer and closer to her. Mere centimeters away now. And then…_

_WHAM!!! The door to the room was thrown open with such force it knocked a few pictures off the wall, followed by a handful of very angry, and familiar, people. Worse, though, they all seemed to have an issue with Elphaba._

_"Galinda! What are you doing with that thing ??!?!?! GET AWAY FROM IT!!!" Two male voices said in unison. It wasn't until two pairs of hands grabbed the petite blonde around the upper arms and hoisted her violently away from the green girl, that she saw their faces: Boq and Fiyero. She tried to scramble after Galinda, but recoiled when she was struck hard across the face. The hand's owner yelled at her "What in the name of the Unnamed God do you think you are doing? Monsters such as you do not deserve beautiful things." Elphaba instantly recognized the voice as her fathers. 'Oh right, father always liked to wear rings' She thought to herself as she gingerly touched her face and felt blood on her finger tips._

_"You may be an unnatural thing , with unnatural feelings, but do not bring sweet, pure Galinda with you straight to hell. I will pray for her salvation, but I know that praying to the Unnamed God for yours would be wasted breath." Came from the girl in the wheelchair near the door._

_"Nessa…not you too?" Elphaba said before the various words from the four voices started to get louder and repeat. Her vision started to get hazy from the pain, going in and out of focus. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her Galinda struggling against the grips of the boys, tears streaming down perfect porcelain cheeks_.

Bolting straight up in bed, Elphaba blinked a few times before bringing her hands to her face, faintly noticing that indeed, her cheek was sore, but she was not bleeding. It was dark, not even the moon showing its face, but she could make out the faint outline of her roommate shifting in her sleep.

Elphaba got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes and wiping the damp hair from her forehead and padded softly to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, she slumped down with her back against the door, shoulders heaving with heavy sobs. She did not understand why she kept having this dream. The first time she had it, she spent a great deal of time analyzing it, and came to the not so startling conclusion that she did have feelings for her bubbly friend, she just wasn't sure how to handle it. These feelings were new to her. Unexplored territory that she didn't have a map to. This frightened her the most. She could deal easily if her friend didn't feel the same, but if she did… Elphaba was positive her head would explode.

She decided that she wouldn't think about it anymore and try to go back to sleep, but little did she know, as soon as the bathroom door shut, Galinda jerked awake. Startled by the very same dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphie shifted in her bed, lazily opening one eye into the sunlight that was slowly creeping its way into the room. Just by the light, however little it may be, she could tell it was roughly six a.m., and she was probably the only person awake this early on a Saturday morning.

She immediately regretted shucking her covers, considering the considerable temperature change, as she hauled her long legs over the edge of the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. After taking care of business, the green girl went about getting ready for the day in the larger room, careful to be as silent so she wouldn't wake her sleeping roommate. While wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, she peeked out the window to find that snow had fallen during the night, and proceeded to bundle up further.

The dark haired girl was almost to the door when she heard a soft whimper coming from her roommate's bed. Galinda somehow managed to kick all over her blankets off in the night and was currently wrapped around a pillow shivering. Elphaba's first thought was that it was the girls own fault she was cold, but after seeing how vulnerable (and utterly adorable) the petite girl looked curled up like that, Elphie gave in.

She let out a sigh while picking them up and covered Galinda gently. She was once again about to leave before she realized how cold the room was, and went over to the hearth to start a fire. She really didn't want Galinda to be cold when she woke up. When she was finally going to leave (for real this time), she stopped in front of the door as she was hit with an overpowering feeling. Elphaba turned around and walked over to the blonde's bed and kneeled down next to it. Looking at the girl she dreamed about so frequently, the book worm reached a hand out and softly traced Galinda's face before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss into disheveled blonde curls. Elphaba rose to her feet and walked out the door humming to herself, a slight smile gracing her features.

Even for as observant as Elphaba was, she failed to notice Galinda sigh contentedly at the brief contact and smile into her pillow.

Fighting to stay asleep, Galinda rolled over and cracked an aquamarine eye open. She sat up in alarm as she was revisited by a vision of the dream she had last night; the almost kiss, the group barging in, being kept away from u her /u Elphie. I Whoa. HER Elphie? Oh well. I like the sound of that. My Elphie. Huh, I guess dreams do mean something. /i With that thought, she got out of bed, not even realizing the time, and got ready for the day, smiling all the while.

----------------------------

Galinda had gotten ready a lot quicker than usual, eager to find her roommate. She had been having dreams about Elphaba for a while now, but their meaning recently sunk in. The first few times she just shrugged it off and went about her merry way, but when she started having urges to touch her roommate, she started to think. At first she just chalked it up to a mild curiosity about what the green skin felt like, or if her hair was really as silky as it looked. Then these moments started to happen every time the emerald girl was near her. Thoughts of simple, friendly touching rapidly turned into kissing the dark green lips and ravishing her friend's lean frame. After thinking for a moment about where said friend would be, and double checking her appearance in the vanity, Galinda floated out the door, tid-bits of previous dreams flashing in her mind's eye.

--------

Elphaba clomped up the steps to the library, hoping that it was open already. She cursed quietly at the doors refusal to budge. She spun around to clomp her way over a small café she frequented, but ran into something. Rather fell on top of i someone /i . Without looking to see who this person was, Elphaba started to mutter apologies of how she should've been watching where she was going, but stop abruptly when her eyes locked with a familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Elphie."

No response.

"Elphie…"

Still no response, seeing as those orbs held Elphaba captivated.

"ELPHIE!!!!" that got the green girls attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, Galinda. What are you doing up so early?"

"Elphie, you're squishing me." Galinda replied.

"What? Oh sweet Oz. I'm terribly sorry!" Elphaba said after realizing that she was straddling the smaller girl's hips with the majority of her torso pressing firmly onto the other girl. She got up, flushing a darker green, and extended a hand to help the bubbly blonde up.

"It's alright, Elphie. I know you space out a lot." Galinda said, brushing snow off her rear.

"Yeah… So what do I owe this pleasure?" The taller girl replied, looking at her feet attempting to hide her blush.

"What?"

"You. You're out side the library," Elphie looked at her watch "At ten to seven in the morning. On any other Saturday, you would still be asleep."

"Oh. Well felt you…Heard you leave earlier, and I woke up, saw how beautiful the day was and thought I'd get up early. As for being at the library, I knew you would be here." Galinda finished, hoping to Oz Elphaba didn't catch her slip up. Unfortunately for her, Elphie did, but decided to let it drop.

"Oh? What about me?" the green girl inquired.

"Err…Its awfully cold out on these steps. Would you like to go some place warmer? There a wonderful little café not to far from here…" The blonde said, attempt to change the topic of conversation. Also to buy more time to come up with a believable reason for looking for her roommate.

"Yeah, sure. I was just headed there anyway." Elphaba replied, decided to let it slide, but planned on re-asking once they were seated.

The two walked in relatively comfortable silence to the café, and did not speak again until the waiter took their orders.

"So..." Elphie started.

"Sew buttons?"

"Don't 'sew buttons' me. You know what I'm so-ing. Why were you looking for me? Didn't think I would let your avoidance go unnoticed, did you?" the taller of the two replied, quirking an eyebrow at her table-mate, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"You see, I had a dream about y…a friend last night. And I'm not exactly sure what to make of it. And I know that you read a lot and stuff and I figured you might have read something on the subject and might be able to help me figure it out." Galinda rambled, happy she wasn't i completely /i lying.

Elphaba's heart jumped into her throat at Galinda's almost-slip, but recovered quickly.

"Well…umm… you would have to tell me what happened in the dream for me to help you out."

"Oh, okay. Well, we were sitting on my bed, talking. Well I was talking, sh-they were gazing off into space. When they finally realized that I stopped talking, I told her. I mean them something deep and meaningful. And right when it was getting good, a group of people barged into the room and ruined everything. I was torn away from yo-my friend, and said friend was attacked. I tried to help her, but I couldn't break free. And then I woke up." Galinda explained, suddenly finding it rather warm in the café.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was certain that if she didn't assume control over her heart, that it would crash through her ribcage and ruin breakfast. Galinda was met with silence, noticing the panicked look on her friends face.

"Elphie…say something. Anything." The small girl pleaded.

/i 'Well, it's now or never, I suppose.' /i Elphie thought, before speaking.

"Galinda…was this friend in your dream by any chance…me?" She asked, half scared to death of the answer, half anxious to hear it.

"….yes…" Galinda replied meekly, fearing the other girl's reaction.

"Sweet Oz!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, don't worry, my sweet, it's not a bad thing. I think. You see, I had the exact same dream last night." Elphie replied, planning on going further with her thought, but the server came back with their food.

Once the server left, they ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Half way through the meal, Galinda spoke up.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"What I said in the dream. I meant it. Every single word." The normally outgoing blonde confessed meekly, scared to death of what introverted girl would say.

"Oh." Elphaba said. Then it dawned on her; Galinda felt the same way. A huge shit-eatin' grin enveloped her face as she asked,

"In that case. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

--------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda sat there stunned for a moment. Elphaba's words were turning over and over in her head. She mouthed the words, working it out. Click. Galinda opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Or rather, no sound a person could pick up. The dog (or Dog. Who knows?) laying by the door in the café perked her ears up and wagged her tail.

"Galinda? Are you alright? Elphaba asked cautiously, unsure of what to make of the other girl's expression, "and if you could give me an answer that i I /I can hear, I would be eternally grateful."

"Oh." Galinda squeaked, her voice cracking a little in the middle. "Yes."

"Yes 'I'm alright' or 'Yes I would like to go to dinner with you tonight'?" Elphaba prodded, trying her hardest not to let her eyes show the fear she was feeling.

"Yes, I'm alright. And no I wouldn't _like_ to go to dinner with you."

"Oh." Was all Elphie could muster, suddenly feeling broken. She was so damn sure she would say yes.

"I would **love** to, Elphie."

"Oh….OH! Really? You're sure you wouldn't be committing social suicide?" Elphaba was practically begging for clarification.

"Weeeellllllll now that you mention it…." Galinda started, but changed her tune as she saw the face she's come to love fall, "I'm kidding! I'm totally kidding, Elphie. As I- well Dream Me told you, I don't care about that stuff anymore. I've never been as sure of anything in my entire life."

With that being said, Elphaba stuffed the remainders of her breakfast into her mouth, smiling goofily around her fork. They finished their meal in companionable silence. When the server returned with the check, Galinda snatched it up with amazingly cat (or Cat)-like reflexes, Elphaba didn't even notice until the other girl started to rummage around in her purse.

"Galinda, give me the check."

"No. I want to pay. To thank you for err, helping me sort out my dream." Galinda smiled sweetly, knowing that it would melt her friend's resolve.

"Fine. You win. You're lucky your just so damned cute, you know that?"

"Elphaba Thropp! Are you insinuating that I use my stunningly good looks to get what I want?"

"I do believe I am. What are you going to do about it?" Elphaba asked lightheartedly as she rose from the table. After dropping the appropriate amount of coins on the table with the check, the little blonde mock-glared at her roommate and playfully slapped her arm before walking towards the exit.

Elphaba held the door open for them both, and once they were outside, Galinda saw it as a perfect opportunity to sidle up to Elphie's side and link their hands together. Although startled at first, the shy girl warmed up to it almost instantly. She had a feeling that she would like this…whatever 'this' may be.

Once they reached the steps of the library, Galinda stopped and turned to face Elphaba, taking both of her hands in her own. Elphie smiled down at her.

"So I'll see you at seven?" Galinda asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, my sweet. At seven. Not 6:59 or 7:01, but seven." Elphaba joked lightly, looking down at her watch. _'Sweet Oz. That only gives me eleven hours to figure out what the hell I'm doing.'_

"Okay!" Galinda chirped before standing on the tips of her stylish yet affordable boots to kiss the green girl on the cheek. Flushing a bit, Galinda reluctantly let go of her love's hands as she turned to leave. Walking backwards for a good ten feet, just to see i her /i for a little bit longer, Galinda finally said a very giddy "Goodbye!"

Elphaba managed a goofy "mmmm'bye.", her head still reeling from the feel of those perfect pink lips against her skin. She then turned on her heel, and promptly floated (yes! Floated, even in her rather manly and heavy combat boots) up the steps and into the library. After knocking the snow from her shoes, Elphaba walked straight up to the front desk.

"Good morning Elphaba! Is there anything I can help you with at this fine hour?" the librarian inquired, genuinely interested in helping the student.

"Umm, yeah. I'm looking for books that will give me some idea about courting. Have anything on the subject, Phyllis?" Elphaba asked confidently, not actually caring whether or not the older woman thought it was weird.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba has a date! Who's the lucky girl?"

---------------------

Galinda was busy tearing through her entire wardrobe for the past two hours or so, looking for the perfect thing to wear on her date with Elphaba. She couldn't help but squeal at the thought that she, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands had a date with Elphaba Thropp the Third Thropp Descending of Cowlen Grounds, the girl of her dreams. Literally. She had finally decided on choosing between either a simple yet elegant white v-neck blouse and a pink skirt long enough to cover her subjects but short enough to keep things interesting and a midnight blue dress that clung to her body in all the right places. She just needed a second opinion. Galinda picked up both ensembles, exited the room, and headed down the hall to Miss Milla's room.

Milla answered the door after the first five or six knocks, looking bleary eyed, ruffled and slightly irritated.

"Miss Gali-in-da, what are yo-oo-u doing here so early?" Milla said while fighting through yawns.

"Early? It's almost 10:30. Half the day is gone! Anyway, I need your help with something."

"Ah-ahl-alright. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Milla said before padding over to her bathroom. Galinda looked around the room before settling herself on Milla's bed, noticing the other bed was empty, and made. After this, she decided, she would ask Milla to come over and help her pick out shoes and accessories.

"Ok! What was it that you wanted my help with Miss Galinda?" the recently woken girl asked, looking completely refreshed.

"Just call me Galinda, since we're friends, I don't see the need for formalities."

"Of course, Mi- Galinda. What did you need my help with?" the other girl reiterated.

"Well, I have a date tonight with El- someone tonight, and I'm not sure what to wear. I've come down to these two outfits, but after we conquer that, you'll have to come over to help me decide everything else." Galinda explained, and quickly added, "If you are not busy, that is."

"Of course I'll help you out. Only one condition though. You have to tell me who it is." Milla replied, raising and eyebrow expectantly.

"Err... If I told you, I would be forced to kill you." Galinda stated seriously, flashing her pearly whites.

"I'm being serious Galinda. Tell me."

"If I tell you, you won't understand, and probably will flee in the other direction." She replied, nervously picking at invisible lint on her skirt hem.

"It's not Boq, is it? I told you how I felt about him!" Milla responded on the verge of a verbal explosion.

"What? Oh, no! It's not Boq. I don't have any interest in him at all. I mean, not that he isn't a great guy or anything. He's just not my type."

Eyeing the other girl suspiciously, Milla asked "Then what is your type?"

Galinda thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully, before replying dreamily.

"Tall. Long raven hair. Intense chocolate brown eyes. Gorgeous. Witty. Lean. Incredibly intelligent."_ Not to mention 'green' and 'female'_.

Milla just looked at the blonde for a few moments, face scrunched in concentration, going through her mental yearbook of all the boys at school. Coming up with nothing, she said "I'm afraid I can't think of any young men to fit that description. Unless…unless he isn't a _young_ man."

"Eww! No, they definitely are our age." Galinda replied, avoiding making eye contact.

"Wait a clock-tic," Milla pause to think about the conversation they just had, "They're not even a man, are they?"

Galinda's lack of a response answered Milla's question quite sufficiently.

---------------------

"I beg your pardon?" Elphaba said to the older woman, curious at how she could possibly know.

"I said 'Who. Is. The. Lucky. Girl'?" Phyllis enunciated each word for clarification.

"What? How do you…know?"

"Well for one. The only people who come in here and ask for those types of books are young men about to go on their first date."

"And for two?" Elphie asked, feeling a little silly about asking for the books.

"For two, you and your little blonde friend weren't the only ones at the café this morning." The graying brunette woman stated.

"Oh. Well, can you still point me in the right direction of those books? I fear I am severely lacking in the knowledge of how to court a pretty girl."

"Elphaba, you don't need those books for that. The fact that she is already into you should be indication enough that she doesn't care if you have the social graces of a pond leech. Just be yourself. Treat her how you would want to be treated if it were you who was being taken to dinner. Take her someplace that would make her go 'Oh, Elphie actually pays attention to what I like besides shoes and makeup.' Show her that you care, that she's just not some arm candy." The older woman delivered; as if it was everyday students came in to ask her for advice on dating.

"Thank you Phyllis. That will probably help more than books. And that is saying a lot, coming from me." Elphie said, smiling shyly.

"So what is the little blonde's name?"

"Galinda." The green girl sighed dreamily before bidding the librarian a fond farewell and exiting the library, decided that she should probably so some recon in town. If she was going to make Galinda go 'Oh, Elphie actually pays attention to what I like besides shoes and makeup', she assumed that a recon mission would be the best place to start.

------------------------ Meanwhile, back in Milla's room---------------------------

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Milla spoke up.

"Galinda…say something? Please?"

"You…you aren't freaked out?" Galinda asked, slightly taken aback by the other girls seeming indifference.

"Not at all. A little shocked, but not freaked out. I have a close cousin who prefers the company of other women. It's your choice. I'm not going to judge you for it. Even if it is your abstractly colored roommate." Milla replied, lightly patting Galinda's thigh to prove her point. "I'm not that naïve; I can put two and two together. She is the only girl at Shiz who you talk to who fits the description you gave me."

The petite blonde looked visibly relieved. "So, which outfit do you think she'll like better?" And the two went back to planning Galinda's outfit. Including shoes, accessories and makeup.

-----------------------------------

It's 6:58 p.m. and Elphaba is pacing up and down the hall in front of her door, checking her watch every 30 seconds. While she was in town doing her surveillance, she decided to splurge a bit and get some nice shoes and clothes. Although it was currently covered with her cloak and other necessities for fighting the cold, she is wearing a long sleeved purplish-black blouse with emerald embroidery starting at the cuffs and ending at her elbows. The skirt she is wearing, recently purchased, ends right below her knees, made of a finely woven black fabric that felt like air, but was surprisingly warm. It also managed to accent the subtly curve of Elphaba's hips. In the inch or two between the hem of the skirt and her new black leather knee highs, one can see emerald skin encased with black fishnet tights. Her hair was loosely cascading over her shoulders and down her back, 'cause that's how Galinda liked it. She even made the effort to put on a little eye makeup.

Elphaba checked her watch again; 6:59. Picking up the bouquet of roses in varying shades of pink, the nervous girl walked up to her door and waited for her watch to tell her it was time.

Tic; 7:00

Breathing in deeply, Elphaba raised her hand to knock, but was slightly startled when her hand met air instead of the hardwood door.

"Hi Elphie! Are those for me?"

"No, they're for the other gorgeous blonde I'm taking out tonight." Elphie joked, holding the roses out for her date to take.

"Oh you mean green thing! Give me a moment to put these gorgeous things in some water and I'll be ready." Galinda bantered back.

Using Galinda's retreat as an opportunity to take in the shorter girl's appearance, Elphaba was stunned by what she saw; Perfect curls, immaculate, but not excessive, makeup and curves wrapped in a white blouse and a pink skirt. Oh man, did that young woman have them. Elphaba was pulled from her reverie by the smaller girl closing her open mouth with one incredibly soft hand. "You know, you are too adorable when you're ogling my goodies. Let's go!" Galinda said as she pulled on her coat and scarf, taking Elphie's hand in her own and leading them to the exit of the building.

-------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Galinda asked excitedly once they were out of Crage Hall and halfway across the courtyard.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be surprised when we get there." Elphie responded nervously. In all honesty she didn't know if the smaller girl would like where they were going. In her wanderings in town, she had stumbled upon a small restaurant off a side street that was cozy, reasonably priced, and most importantly, served Gilikineese food. She noticed how Galinda would get homesick sometimes, and thought she would enjoy this and make her go, 'Oh Elphie! You are so thoughtful!'

They walked up the main street, just enjoying the feeling of their hands touching, and each others company. When they were approaching their destination, Elphaba leaned down and whispered into Galinda's ear, "Close your eyes," which sent shivers up the blonde's spine. The said blonde did so with out question, as she was steered to the left.

They walked about twenty paces before Elphie released her hand, and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she squealed in delight and threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, catching the taller girl off guard. "You are so thoughtful, Elphie!!! How did you find this place? I didn't even know it was here! Never mind that now, you can tell me while were eating. I'm hungry!" Elphaba mentally did a happy dance because of Galinda's reaction.

"Remind me to thank Phyllis." She said out loud to herself.

"Who's Phyllis?" Galinda asked, tugging Elphie up the walk way.

"Oh, just a friend, my sweet."

"Oh, okay." The shorter girl just shrugged it off with a flash of her dazzling smile.

Once they were inside, the hostess took their coats and led them to a two person table near the back, and took their drink orders before leaving. Tea for Galinda, and coffee for Elphaba.

"So how did you find this place?" Galinda asked while stirring some honey into her tea.

"Well, after we parted this morning, I had intended to go to the library to do some research, since I'm kind of new to this dating thing. But instead I got a condensed version from the librarian, Phyllis. She suggested that I use my time to find some place that you would like. And I did. And now we are here." The green girl explained, setting her hand on the table. Galinda reached over and placed her hand on top of the green one and said, "Well, thank Phyllis for me to. And I can see you also spent your time getting a new outfit. Elphaba Thropp, you have been holding out on me!"

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, truly confused.

"You have a good sense of style. And when, may I ask, did you develop curves? Or is your wardrobe mainly frumpy frocks because you don't like flaunting whatcha got?"

"Oh that. I guess I have been holding out. And yes, the curves have always been here, just hidden." Elphaba was thankful for the candlelight, because it covered her blush._'YESSS! Yes yes yes yes yes! She noticed! Yesyesyesyesyes'_ Elphaba mentally cheered.

Their server came and took their orders, Galinda ordering for the both of them, having been raised on Gilikineese food; she knew what would appeal to her Elphie.

They both found it surprisingly difficult to talk, as they were afraid of saying something stupid, or something that would sour the night.

_'Oh this is ridiculous. We live together for Lurline's sake! I'm sure I've managed to embarrass myself plenty enough to not worry about saying something stupid.'_ Galinda mentally scolded herself, and decided to start the conversation.

"So what else have you got planned for me?"

"Well I was thinking on heading over to the Peach and Kidney's to get utterly bombed and then go streaking in the plaza." Elphie smirked at Galinda's expression of utter terror.

"How…err…. Romantic."

"I'm kidding with you, Glin. It's a surprise."

Galinda went quiet looking at Elphie, turning the green girl's words over in her mind. She nodded to herself and smiled goofily.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Elphaba said, brining a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Oh no, no sweetie. I was thinking about what you just called me. I like it."

"Really? I'm usually bad at giving nicknames."

"You did fine. So what else did Phyllis tell you?" Galinda asked, picking up her knife and fork to cut her mutton.

"Well, just to be myself. And not to worry about whether or not I have the 'social graces of a pond leech', as she put it, because I must have been doing something right for you to have said yes. And to pretty much be thoughtful in everything, instead of using cookie-cutter date ideas." Elphaba responded, picking up a forkful of potatoes. "How did you spend your day? I know you didn't just sit around the room the entire time, waiting for seven o'clock to roll around."

"Well I went to see Milla, to get her advice on which outfit I should wear. And it sort of slipped that my date was with you. But she's fine with it. She promised not to tell anyone, and all that stuff. Not that I don't want anyone knowing, or anything. But because I wasn't sure how you feel, after that dream and all…" the bubbly blonde rambled out.

"Oh, I don't mind. People already think I'm weird. It's up to you." The raven hair girl said, reaching across the table to take a creamy white hand into her own. The blonde smiled and blushed at the contact.

They finished dinner with a light conversation about their days and the classes they were taking. When the check came Galinda started to reach for it, but pulled her hand back and looked down at her plate. Elphaba placed the correct amount of money on the table and stood up. She walked around the table to Galinda's chair, pulled it out for her, and extended a hand to help her up.

"It's nice to know chivalry is not dead." Galinda commented, and Elphie flushed.

The two bundled back up before going outside, and heading to their next destination. The area that Elphaba was bringing her into was completely unfamiliar, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was an older district, full of stone buildings with amazing architecture. There were a few musicians playing on the street with a few people crowded around them, listening to their songs. Galinda wanted to stop to listen, but Elphaba tugged on her arm like a little kid who wanted to show their mommy a really gross bug they discovered. "We'll come back. I promise."

Galinda relented and allowed herself to be led to another side street. She was once again told to close her eyes, and she did, once again with out question. This time they walked more than twenty paces before they stopped. "Open your eyes." What she saw was better than anything she could have expected. They were in the most beautiful garden Galinda had laid eyes on. The various flowers and bushed were lit up with bauble lights on string, giving the place a romantic feeling. When she turned around, she saw Elphaba kneeling underneath a tree, spreading out a thick blanket and placing a picnic basket in the corner. When she was finished she sat leaning against the tree and beckoned for Galinda to join her.

"Oh Elphie. It's so beautiful here. I love it!" the popular girl said, plopping down next to Elphaba and kissing her on the cheek, "What's in the basket?"

"Dessert and hot chocolate. Fresh strawberries, cream and shortcake. Your favorite." Elphaba said, extracting a thermos, two mugs, a bowl, two spoons and the ingredients. She made the strawberry shortcake and handed Galinda a spoon. The smaller girl nudged Elphaba's arm out of the way so she could cuddle into her side while eating. Galinda took a spoonful and held it up to Elphaba's mouth, which was accepted easily.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" Galinda asked, extracting her spoon from the green girl's mouth.

"No, but I'm sure if you keep telling me that I'll learn it eventually." Elphaba said hold her spoon out for Galinda to take a bite. The expression on Galinda's face as she ate her most favorite dessert was priceless. They locked eyes for a moment, but Galinda looked away for a moment to take in her surroundings.

"Oh, Elphie! It's snowing!" The small blonde exclaimed, and looked back at Elphaba's face.

"Come here. You've got some cream in the corner of your mouth." The bookworm replied, reaching over to wipe it off with her thumb. Even though she had removed the cream, Elphaba's hand didn't move. Galinda nuzzled into the touch, bringing her own hand up to cover the emerald one. She brought her blue eyes up to meet Elphaba's own chocolate brown ones, noticing that they were clouded with…was that desire she saw? Deciding that it was, Galinda brought her other hand up to the back of Elphaba's neck, pulling her forward, the same time Elphie was pulling Galinda's face towards her. The met somewhere in the middle, eyes fluttering shut, melting into each others embrace. Elphaba was certain she saw fireworks and heard the hallelujah chorus. Her head was spinning. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, an eternity seemed to pass before they broke apart, leaning their foreheads together. Rubbing her nose against the green one in front of her, Galinda kissed her again gently, before breathing "I've fallen in love with you, Elphaba Thropp."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Elphaba woke at her usual hour and was greeted by an unfamiliar sensation; Galinda was wrapped around her like a pink and blonde blanket. Deciding to just relax and enjoy her Sunday, Elphaba snuggled into her human blanket, ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

Galinda awoke a few hours later to a face full of black fabric and emerald skin. Lifting her head up gently, the blonde saw Elphaba still asleep. She also noticed that she managed to drool all over the front of the other girl's black nightdress.

She carefully extricated herself from the embrace, and was almost free when two green arms snaked around her waist and linked together on the small of her back. Pulling her back down, Elphaba made sure that Galinda's face was pressed firmly to the wet cloth.

"F'okay Effie. I kow yer 'wake!" Galinda said around a mouthful of nightdress. Elphaba giggled, "You didn't think I would let you get away with drooling all over me that easily, did yo-oooou!!!" she tried to say before she was rudely interrupted by an assault of fingers tickling her ribs. "Stop!! Stop! Galinda please! That tickles!" Elphaba shrieked between giggles. When the blonde refused to cease and desist, Elphie tried squirming out of her reach, but ended up falling off the bed, bringing Galinda with her.

Dissolved into a fit of giggles, they barely noticed the compromising position they were in; Elphaba's torso was sprawled on the floor between the beds, but her legs were still caught on the bed. And Galinda was straddling her hips, her hands pinning down the green girls arms.

They laid there for a few moments, getting control of their laughter. After it had stopped all together, Galinda ducked her head down and captured Elphaba's lips. Breaking the contact for a moment, Galinda adjusted herself into a laying position, her upper body pressed firmly to the taller girls. The movement elicited a small moan from deep in the dark haired girl's throat, signaling both protest for the loss of contact and pleasure at the newly applied pressure. Bringing a emerald hand up to brush a stray curl out of the blonde's face, Elphaba looked at her face for a moment before picking her head up to reinitiate contact. Tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair, Elphie hesitantly moved her tongue along a plump lower lip, which was hungrily accepted. Tongues battled in a duel for dominance, which Galinda was winning until Elphaba brought her other hand up to softly trace her finger tips down the blonde's side to come to a rest on her hip, where she gripped lightly. Elphaba saw the other girls pause as the perfect opportunity to catch her friend's swollen lower lip between her teeth, and worry it slightly. Finding it very difficult to breathe, Galinda broke the contact and leaned her forehead onto Elphaba's.

"Mmmm. Good morning, my sweet." Elphaba drawled contentedly.

"Mmhmmm. Good morning indeed. Or rather, good afternoon." Galinda replied, glancing at the clock on the nightstand, noticing it was almost one.

"Urgh, Elphieeee. I don't want to get up."

"Then I am sorry I must inform you that you must."

"But whyyyyyyyy?" Galinda whined.

"Because, my dear, if you don't, my bladder will surely burst, and I will have to spend some time in the hospital. And I'm not exactly up for a hospital visit. Are you?" Elphie explained.

"Oh alright." The blonde pouted before rolling off of Elphaba and standing up, "and I was so comfortable too."

"I know, I was too." The taller girl agreed, kissing Galinda on the temple before shuffling over to the bathroom and closing the door.

Galinda flopped backwards onto her bed, replaying the past two days in her head. She couldn't help but pinch herself to see if she was dreaming again, and after doing so, she concluded that she was indeed not dreaming. She hugged a pillow to her chest, breathing in deeply, lost in the memory of last night and what happened a few moments ago.

When a knock came from the door, the sleepy blonde groaned in mild annoyance before getting up to answer it. On the other side was Milla, with an anxious look on her face.

After taking in the blonde's current appearance, and peeking through the door at the mess from the bedclothes, Milla said with a smirk, "Good afternoon, Galinda. I trust you slept well?"

"Well, it was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time. But the activities before bed were what made it one of the best nights of my life." Galinda said, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Shut up! You didn't?!" the other girl squealed.

"No, we didn't. The date was better than anything I could have dreamt. It was the first date I've been on that didn't consist of going to an overly priced restaurant with horrible food and listening to my date talk about themselves. It was just perfect. I couldn't be happier." Galinda gushed, smiling goofily.

"Who is at the door…Oh. Hey Miss Milla. Would you like to come in?" Elphaba said, coming up behind Galinda, and putting a hand on the smaller girl's hip.

"Oh, no thank you. I was actually on my way to meet Boq in town. I just thought I'd stop by to see how your date went. From what I hear, you're quite the catch, Miss Elphaba." Milla commented, causing Elphaba to look down at her feet, attempting to hide a blush. "If you two aren't err, _busy_ later, you should come into town and meet up with Boq and I. We don't really have a planned agenda, just some window shopping and probably some lunch." Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other for a moment before looking in opposite directions, blushing profusely. "Alright. I think we'll probably take you up on that offer. We will see you in an hour or so. You know how Galinda can be when it comes to getting ready." Elphie said, earning herself a light poke in the ribs from Galinda.

"Alright, see you then!"

"Bye bye." After Galinda closed the door, she turned to Elphie, a faux-hurt look on her face. "Meanie." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"But you love me anyway. And don't go sticking your tongue out unless you plan to use it." Elphaba retorted.

The blonde blushed before replying, "I'll just go start getting ready then."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Galinda and Elphie were walking arm in arm through the plaza looking for the two Munchkinlanders. They found them sitting on a bench by the fountain in the center of the square. Boq was talking animatedly about something, gesturing with his hands. Whatever it was, it must have been funny, because it left Milla in hysterics.

The couple stood in front of the seated couple silently, not wanting to impose on their moment. After about a minute or so, Boq noticed them, and stood to greet them.

"Misses Galinda and Elphaba. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Master Boq. How are you on this glorious winter's day?" Elphaba replied, and Galinda merely smiled her salutations and sat next to Milla, striking up a conversation.

"Fantastical. It's been the best past few days." He replied enthusiastically, glancing at Milla for a moment.

"Really? That's great. What's made it so special?"

"Well, I finally worked up the nerve to ask Milla to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

"I'm so happy for you both!" Elphaba said sincerely.

"So how have you been, Miss Elphaba?"

"Please, just call me Elphaba. And I have never been better." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. She tried to subtly glance at Galinda, but Boq caught on.

"I guess I'm not the only one."

"The only who?"

"The only one to work up the nerve to ask a pretty girl out." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did Milla tell you, or am I just really that obvious?" She asked, finding her bootlaces very interesting.

"A little bit of both. But don't worry about it. I think it's great that you have each other. Although I must admit I was a little shocked at first. Considering it seemed like you two loathed each other for a little while in the beginning."

"I never didn't like her. I just wasn't used to her perkiness. But it certainly has grown on me." The tall girl responded gazing lovingly at said perky girl. Boq couldn't help but smile for his friend.

Galinda and Milla stood and joined the other two, suggesting that they get something to eat, on account of Galinda's stomach's verbal protest of skipping breakfast.

The foursome decided on a small café near the park, as sat on the patio, deciding it was too beautiful a day to stay inside.

When they were seated, Elphaba leaned over to whisper into Galinda's ear, "I told him."

Galinda looked a little panicked and hastily replied, "What about the dream, Elphie?"

"Don't worry, my sweet. He's happy for us. I trust Milla told you her good news?"

"Yes. Isn't it grand?"

Elphaba just smiled and nodded, turning back to the other two.

"So what do you want to do after we eat? Any ideas, or are we playing it by ear?" Galinda asked the group, sipping her tea.

"Nothing indoors. I vote for going to the park. Go ice skating or something." Boq said.

"I second that notion."

"I third it. Wait. Is it possible to 'third' something?" Galinda asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

"Notion carried. The park it is." Milla declared.

The four friends finished their meal quickly, eager to get outdoors and have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

They wandered aimlessly throughout the snowy park, attempting to find something to do. The ice on the lake wasn't thick enough yet to support the weight of skaters.

Elphaba and Boq walked behind their girlfriends, listening to them gossip, occasionally laughing at the absurdity of some of the things people saw about their classmates. Elphaba stopped walking for a moment, and went off the path to pick up a handful of snow, and then got back in step with Boq before he noticed she'd left. Slowing the two to a stop, Elphaba pointed at the snowball, and then at Galinda's back, grinning like a madwoman. Boq nodded enthusiastically, before picking up the pace. Elphaba waited until her blonde target was a good ten feet in front of her before lobbing it at her back. _'Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap.'_ Elphaba panicked, noticing that the ball went off mark and exploded on the back of the blondes head. Said blonde abruptly stopped, shook the snow from her mane, and turned around dangerously slow to face Elphaba. Elphaba and Boq put on their best innocent faces and pointed to one another.

Flushing darkly, the small girl started to approach Elphaba predatorily, who in turn quickly moved behind Boq, using the smaller boy for cover.

"Uhh, Elphie, you chose to chuck it at her, you pay the price."

"Traitor!!" the green girl shouted playfully before bolting away from her angry girlfriend, who was hot on her heels. Elphie silently cursed herself for wearing all black on a very white day, seeing as she couldn't just duck for cover and hope she blended in.. The chase went on for about five minutes before she noticed that Galinda wasn't chasing her any more. Elphaba brought her running to a halt, and breathing deeply, did a full turn, scanning her surroundings for any sign of her ball of sunshine. She called out "Alright, Galinda. You can come out now, I'm sorry for hitting you in the back of the head with that snowball, and then trying to pin it on Boq and then running away." Glancing around again, she audibly cursed Galinda's choice to wear white today. Or, more accurately, her choice to agitate the small blonde.

"Elphaba, I do believe you should be scared." Boq called as he and Milla strolled by arm in arm on the path.

"Why's tha-" Elphaba started, but was interrupted by a snowball to the face. Wiping at her face, she strained her ears for any sound. She heard a small giggle to her right, and slowly turned in that direction. "Galinda, I know you're there." Elphaba said in a sing-song way, picking up a few handfuls of snow, and tossing them in the direction of the giggle. She was halfway down to pick up more snow, when she was tackled over into a snow bank.

Using the green girls shock for time, Galinda quickly pinned the green girl's hands over her head using one hand, and using the other to make Elphaba look at her.

"That wasn't very funny, Elphie." Galinda said to her seriously. Elphie merely nodded, afraid to speak.

"And for that," Galinda started, removing her hand from Elphaba's wrists, but she immediately regretted it. The green girl took it as an opportunity to flip them over, pinning the small blonde down.

"You were saying, my sweet?" Elphaba said, smirking at her girlfriend.

Galinda just smirked back, and wrapped her legs around Elphie's waist, and threw her weight to the right, successfully flipping them over. But to her dismay, it wasn't just one roll. She hadn't realized that they were on a slope when she tackled Elphaba earlier. They continued to roll down the hill, braced for final impact. When they finally stopped, they found themselves with some more company on the ground. It seems, their wrestling match drew a small crowd, but someone failed to notice a black, green, white, and blonde ball coming towards them at high speed. Although her head was spinning, Elphaba sat up and surveyed the area; Galinda was sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily, while a young man was crouched on his knees, regaining his composure.

"I know I'm devastatingly handsome, girls. But there's no reason to fall all over yourselves to get to me." The young man joked.

"Fiyero! I'm so, so sorry. But you should have moved out of the way." Galinda said, sitting up slowly, "And you're not devastatingly handsome. A little bit, maybe. But not 'devastatingly'." This earned a chuckle from the crowd that started to disperse after seeing the three were fine.

"Ouch, my pride." Fiyero feigned hurt, "Anyway, why were you wrestling in the first place?"

"Elphie hit me with a snowball, and ran way. I Had to catch her somehow, I just wasn't planning it to be on the slope of a hill."

"Thank you for making me the bad girl, my sweet." Elphaba replied, smiling.

Fiyero paused, eyes coming together in confusion. _'Elphie'? 'My sweet'? What the hell is going on? They're never this nice to each other in public_. The young Prince thought to himself. He was forced further into confusion when Galinda crawled over to Elphaba, and checked to see if she was alright. Upon noticing the look on his face, Elphaba asked, "Are you alright, Fiyero?"

At her girlfriends tone, Galinda stopped fussing and looked at Fiyero, concern on her features.

"What's going on? You're being nice to each other. Last time I saw you, you barely acknowledged each other in public. Now you're acting as if you're in love with one another." Fiyero said, laughing a little at the last part, until he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "Wait! You're joking, right? Galinda, tell me you're joking!"

"Not even I would joke about that, Master Fiyero." Galinda said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Nor I." Elphaba added, taking Galinda's hand in her own, and standing up. The prince looked between the two witches, before muttering, "Fuck this.", and walking away.

"Fiyero! Wait!" Galinda called after him, but he continued walking away.

"Let him be, Galinda. Give him some time." Boq said, comfortingly laying a hand on her shoulder. Galinda just nodded, and turned to Elphaba.

"Elphie, can we go back to the room now? I don't feel so good." The small girl asked pleadingly.

"Of course, my love. You guys don't mind, do you?" Elphaba said, turning to Milla and Boq.

"Not at all. Do what you must." Milla said kindly.

Galinda weakly smiled her thanks before clinging to Elphaba and leading her back to Crage Hall.

Elphaba could feel her heart breaking because Fiyero had hurt her Galinda, but she decided to let him wait, and take care of her world right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Two or three days passed without incident for Galinda and Elphaba, but the smaller girl was still a moping over Fiyero's refusal to talk to her. She had seen him several times since Sunday afternoon, yet he always ignored her. Elphaba was taking it his ignorance stoically, although she was pissed off that Fiyero was having an impact on her own relationship with the blonde. Several times the green girl suggested that they go out, dancing or some frivolous activity that Galinda enjoyed, but each time she received a weak, "No, it's alright Elphie. I want to go to bed early." After the she received the same response this evening, Elphaba made up her mind to initiate conversation with the Prince tomorrow after class.

-----------------------------------

It was 8:30 at night, and Galinda lay in bed, pretending to sleep while Elphaba was reading a book on the other bed. (Yet another area that's been impacted by the Prince.) The fire was lazily burning in the hearth, casting a warm glow over the room.

Elphaba was about to turn another page when she heard a click at the window. She looked up briefly, before deciding it was the tree brushing against the window.

Click. Click. Click.

"Can you go see what's at the window, Elphie?" Galinda said, faking a sleepy voice.

"Sure thing, my love." The green girl replied, dog-earring her page and going over to the window. After opening it, she looked around in confusion until she heard a voice coming from below her.

"Miss Elphaba! Thank Oz you came to the window! It's freezing out here." Fiyero called.

"Well, you were the one with the brilliant idea of throwing rocks at our window, at night, in the middle of winter." Elphaba called back calmly.

Upon hearing the voice that her girlfriend was talking to, Galinda got out of bed and padded over to the window, sticking her head out next to Elphaba's.

"Miss Galinda! I was wondering if I could talk to you. Well the both of you, about what happened on Sunday, and about ignoring you these past few days. I was being…well, I wasn't thinking clearly, and was hoping I could make it up to you?" Fiyero begged, genuinely interested in making things right.

"I don't know, Glin…" Elphaba started to say quietly to Galinda, before she was cut off with a small kiss.

"You did say to give him some time. And _you_ did ask me to go out tonight. We should at least give him a chance." Galinda stated before calling down to Fiyero, "We'll be down in fifteen. And this better be damn good Tiggular! You're cutting into my Elphie-Cuddle time!" the last bit was just to get a reaction out of the young prince. His blush was visible in the lamp light, and he looked down at his hands, clearing his throat.

"Well hurry up, and you wont miss that much of it!" He called back, eyes glazing over slightly at the thought.

The two vanished inside the window before closing it to keep the cold out, and going to get ready in such a short amount of time.

"Elphie-Cuddle time?" Elphaba asked, pulling on her boots.

"I know I haven't had much of it since Sunday morning, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Later." Galinda replied, smirking devilishly, pulling a dress over her head.

"Well then. We can't keep Fiyero waiting, now can we?"

-------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, surprisingly, the two came out the entrance to Crage Hall. Fiyero walked up to them, and bowed before kissing the back of their hands. "I do hope you will forgive me for being an utter ass?"

"That entirely depends on how much you are willing to spend for your forgiveness." Galinda joked lightly, flashing her pearly whites.

"And how well you beg your forgiveness," Elphaba added, taking Galinda's hand in her own, "So where are we going?"

"Well I thought we could have a carnal romp at the Philosophy Club, and then tell all our friends about it." Fiyero joked lightly.

"You'd just love to tell all your dorm buddies that you slept with the two most beautiful girls at Shiz in the same night. Not that you would receive much attention." Galinda countered, leaving Elphaba's mouth hanging open, and the prince flushing deeply.

"Quite the mouth you are developing there, Glin." Elphaba said, after recovering from her shock. To which Galinda leaned up and whispered into Elphie's ear, "Luckily for you, you'll get to experience what other skills my mouth is developing." Satisfied with the look on her girlfriends face, Galinda turned back to Fiyero and said, "Now that you've got your ha-ha's out, where are we really going?"

"Well, there's a small, cozy pub up in the square that not a lot of people go to during the week. I thought we could relax a little and talk. 'Cause I'm still a little confused about your relationship." He said gesturing between the two young women.

"Lead the way." Galinda replied for the two of them, seeing as how Elphaba hadn't recovered her oral facilities yet.

---------------------------------

They reached the Battered Ram after a short walk, and entered, reveling in the warmth of the small establishment. The sat in a booth near the back of the scarcely crowded room. After a few moments of silence, the rather attractive barmaid sauntered over, and took their orders; red wine for Galinda, Amber Muchkinland Ale for Elphaba and strong Winkie brew for Fiyero.

"So…" Fiyero started, gesturing vaguely between Galinda and Elphaba.

"So what?" Galinda said, shaking her head back and forth.

"You…you…you love each other?"

"More than anything, in all of Oz." The two girls replied in unison, erupting in a fit of laughter. Fiyero's heart melted in a surge of unexplained happiness. Smiling broadly, he reached over and took on of their hands in each of his and said "I'm happy for you. Truly I am. But I'm not sure if I should be apologizing for my storming off." Galinda was about to protest before he cut her off, "Wait, let me finish. I'm not sure I should be apologizing because it gave me some time to think. I initially reacted by this because that's how I am programmed to react. Surely, you can understand that Galinda. Being raised to be a certain way. But after having nothing else to do for the day, I sat in the park and thought." He paused briefly to thank the barmaid, and to pick up his brew and down half of it. "And I thought really hard about my reaction, and why I reacted that way. And I came to the conclusion that it's because I'm not attracted to…" Fiyero paused again, gulping down the rest of his beverage, "I'm not attracted to you. To girls, I mean. Cause you're both very beautiful, intelligent young women. Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ want to date you?" Fiyero babbled, suddenly feeling the effect of the alcohol.

Galinda just looked at Fiyero in confusion, while Elphaba promptly picked up her drink, downing all of it, unsure of how to respond. And then it clicked in the blonde's head. She erupted in hysterics, falling against Fiyero's chest. The prince was slightly taken aback by the blonde's reaction, and tensed at the contact. "OH! Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's funny, that you blew up on us to come to that conclusion." After her explanation, Fiyero and Elphaba succumb to the infectious laughter.

"So…" Elphaba started, once the laughter died down.

"So…" Fiyero said, reenacting Galinda's movements from before.

"So are there any young men you find particularly delicious?" Galinda piped up, sipping at her wine.

"Well, uhm… Galinda! I just had this revelation and you're already asking me such questions? That is not very becoming of a young lady." He stammered.

"Relax, Tiggular. She's just pulling your leg." Elphaba said, coming to her girlfriends rescue.

"Can I get you two more to drink?" the curvy barmaid asked.

"Err, yes. Galinda, more for you as well?" Fiyero said, watching Galinda finish off her glass. Leaning back against Elphaba's chest, she nodded her ascent and brought one hand to her lap. After the bar matron walked away to get their refills, Fiyero spoke again. "Well if you must know, there is one boy I find particularly 'delicious', as you put it."

"Oh? Do tell!" Galinda said keeping eye contact with Fiyero while lazily putting her hand on Elphaba's knee, causing Elphaba to sit up a little straighter.

"I will, but you both have to swear not to tell anyone!" after they both nodded in agreement, he continued, "His name is Yeden. He's about my height and weight, with dark green eyes and gorgeous auburn hair."

"The one in our life sciences class?" Elphaba asked picking up her drink, and trying to concentrate on what Fiyero was saying and not Galinda's perfectly manicured nails tracing agonizingly slow circles on the inside of her knee.

"Yeah, that's the one. Isn't he gorgeous?" Fiyero said, dreamily lifting his mug to his lips.

"Is he…you know… 'Preferring the company of other men'?" Galinda asked, taking a sip from her glass and moving her hand a little further up the black-clad thigh.

"Well, of that I'm not positive. I have noticed, however, he has been blatantly turning down Miss Pfannee's attempt at getting in his bed. I'm pretty sure that's a good sign, and you girls will agree with the fact that she is quite attractive. Not much occupies her brain, but she makes up for that in other places." He said, noticing the look on Elphaba's face and Galinda's conspicuously absent hand, "But maybe you're too occupied with Elphie to notice Miss Pfannee?" Fiyero added quirking an eyebrow up knowingly. Turning her head to gaze at Elphaba lovingly, she replied, "Pfannee who?" while bringing her hand a little higher. Elphaba swallowed hard and finished the rest of her drink, feeling giddy from the ale and the current placement of Galinda's hand.

"Pfannee who, indeed." The green girl side while leaning down to capture Galinda's lips, for what was supposed to be a little kiss. Unfortunately for Fiyero, it wasn't that small. The blonde managed to convince the other girl to make it a lot bigger by both seeking out contact with her tongue and trailing her nails dangerously close to Elphaba's center.

The young prince sat there for a good two-three minutes before clearing his throat loudly, and saying "Maybe now would be good to walk you back to Crage Hall?"

Although Galinda was still continuing to attack Elphaba's lips with her own, the green girl managed to reply, "Yeah…now…good…"

"Then I'll just go pay this…and meet you outside…" Fiyero said before blushing and heading to the cash register.

"Glin." Kiss. "Galinda." Kiss. "GALINDA!"

"Mmmm, yes?" the small blonde replied, drunk off the contact. She was barely buzzed from the alcohol.

"Come on. Fiyero's walking us back now. Time for you to follow through with your promise." The green girl said, standing up and extending her hand to her girlfriend. Swaying slightly, Elphaba started to walk towards the exit. Noticing the green girl sway a little, the smaller girl wrapped her arm around the black clad waist, and steered her out the door. Laughing lightly, Elphaba bent her head down to kiss the blonde curls.

Fiyero was waiting for them outside, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Galinda replied, slipping her hand up the back of Elphaba's shirt, earning a shiver from the green girl.

-------------------------------

As soon as the door to their room slammed behind them, Galinda pushed Elphaba up against the door, laying a full out assault of lips, tongue and teeth on the emerald neck.

"Oh Oz… tooo…hot…" Elphaba mumbled while trying to shrug her cloak off, her body arching into the small blonde. After it was off, Elphaba brought her hands up to cup Galinda's face and turn her attention towards her mouth, slowly walking them backwards to the nearest bed. Before they made it to the bed, Galinda managed to shrug off her coat and kick her shoes off.

Collapsing on top of the small blonde, Elphaba started to work her boots off without breaking contact. Once they were fully off, the green girl corrected her position so that she was straddling the other girl's thighs, and moved her attention to the flushed ivory skin that was exposed to her. Galinda's mind was reeling, and Elphaba was running on pure instinct, having never done such a thing before.

"Elphie..." Galinda groaned throatily, "Elphie, wait."

Elphaba halted her ministrations, and sat back on her haunches, with a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry. I want this, too." Galinda replied before pulling her dress over her head. "It's just a little hard when one has clothes on."

Elphaba let out a strangled breath as she took in the sight before her; Galinda in all her glory, sitting under her, naked from the waist up. All for her.

At the unreadable look on her lover's face, Galinda looked away, suddenly felt self-conscious, and brought her hands up to cover her bare chest. Elphaba brought one of her hands up to Galinda's chin, and turned her face to meet Elphaba's.

"I love you, Galinda. You're beautiful." She said, before leaning down and kissing her softly. The small blonde happily returned the kiss hungrily, while bringing her hands up to start undoing the buttons of Elphaba's shirt.

Half way through that endeavor, Elphaba sat back, breaking the contact. She pulled her shirt over her head and reinitiated contact all in one swift movement. Feeling bold, Elphaba slowly started to kiss her way down the ivory neck, pausing at the blonde's pulse point to suck and nip at it. Galinda brought her hands up and tangled them in the long raven tresses, gently urging her to go lower. Taking the hint, Elphaba ceased her actions on her neck and trailed her tongue down to the top of her right breast. The green girl brought her left hand up to the unattended breast, and covered it, marveling at the contrast of green on white. After a moment, Elphaba brought her mouth down to cover a pink nipple, wrapping her lips around the hardened bud. Galinda moaned and arched into the contact, tightening her grip on Elphie's hair. The green girl swirled her tongue around the swollen bud, before bringing her mouth to the other erect nipple, giving it the same treatment, and then proceeded her descent down the blonde's body. The green girl brought her hands up and down Galinda's sides before stopping at the blondes hips to lift her up, and pull the lacy pink panties with her teeth. She discarded them quickly, pausing briefly to wonder where the hell she learned to do that. Shrugging it off, Elphaba turned back to the task at hand. She took a deep breath, drinking in the euphoric scent that was the essence of Galinda, before slowly lowering her face to the mound glistening blonde curls. Feeling Elphaba's warm breath on her apex, Galinda automatically spread her legs a little wider. Bracing herself for the final plunge, Elphaba took one tentative lick. Feeling further encouraged by Galinda tightening her hold on her locks, she swiped her tongue down the warm slit, ending at her dripping entrance. Elphaba lazily circled the blonde's entrance, gathering her juices into her mouth. Moaning at the sensation, Galinda lifted her hips, begging for Elphaba to continue. The green girl slowly inserted her tongue into Galinda's opening before pulling it out. The blonde was about to protest, but she felt her lover's tongue be replaced by a long digit. Galinda squeaked in slight discomfort having never had anything in there before. After she saw that the blonde had acclimated herself to the feeling, Elphaba tentatively inserted another finger, feeling the moist walls contract around her fingers.

"Elphie…I…need…more…" the blonde moaned, untangling one hand to rest in on a green shoulder.

Elphaba started an even pace with her fingers before bringing her mouth to the swollen bundle of nerves, and wrapping her lips around it. Darting her tongue, Elphaba made a lazy figure eight over the engorged area, and picked up the pace with her fingers when she felt Galinda's nails dig into her shoulder. Continuing her pervious actions, Elphaba could tell that the blonde was close. Her breathing had become short and shallow, and the muscles around her fingers were quivering violently.

"Elphie." Pant "I need…"pant "you…uhhhhhhhhhhp heeereee" Galinda groaned, pulling Elphaba's upper body up to her, kissing her roughly. The blonde's head lolled onto Elphaba's shoulder, her entire body quaking. Elphaba moved her unoccupied hand up to the back of Galinda's head. With one final thrust from a green hand, Galinda bit down on the green shoulder to stop the scream that was bubbling up in her throat. Clinging to Elphaba for dear life, Galinda rode out her orgasm, feeling as if she would never come down from the high.

Collapsing back onto the head board, Galinda wiped the damp hair from her forehead, and turned to Elphaba saying, "Now, to show you those skills I mentioned earlier…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Elphie."

"Mmmm."

"Elphieeee."

"Uhhhngeee."

"Elphie, wake up!!" Galinda sang cheerfully.

"…wuhtimizit?" the sleepy girl slurred into her pillow. Well, into Galinda's soft warm tummy, tickling the blonde lightly.

"About twenty to seven." Galinda said, running her fingers through the black locks, softly scratching the base of the green girl's neck.

Elphaba stretched her entire body, exhaling through her mouth into the creamy skin, resulting in a mildly amusing farting noise. Galinda giggled softly, still playing with the ebony mane, while Elphaba smiled goofily and pulled the covers over her head.

"S'not time to get up…yet… Class…not...for...hourszzzzZzzzZzzz" the usually early rising girl mumbled into the blondes naked hip, before falling back asleep

i 'Poor thing. I must've worn her out last night.' /i Galinda thought proudly as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep for a bit.

----------------

Two hours later, Elphaba was up and about getting ready to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. She was in the process of tying her bootlace when two creamy arms encircled her waist. Nibbling on a green ear lightly, Galinda cooed softly "Why are we ready so early? Class isn't for another two hours." The green girl leaned back in to the embrace before replying "Because, my sweet, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday. Ale hardly counts as nutrition. And besides," Elphaba paused to kiss Galinda's jaw, "Two hours isn't nearly enough time."

"So let's skip class today." The blonde responded, trying to undo Elphaba's shirt buttons. The taller girl was just about to succumb to Galinda's thrall when her stomach gave a loud rumble, and stood up abruptly. She spun around quickly and kissed the blonde tenderly. When she pulled back, Elphaba said "I love you, but I'm really hungry. And I don't want to miss this class; we're starting Kumbrician lore." Galinda just looked at the green girl with huge, round puppy eyes. "Later. I promise." The blonde girl smiled and replied, "Alright, Elphie. Save me a seat. I'll be along in a few," and skipped into the bathroom after kissing Elphaba on the cheek. The green girl hauled her bag over her shoulder and exited the room.

--------------

Elphaba arrived at the cafeteria and got in like to get her and Galinda's breakfast. After a few minutes, she paid and walked into the main crossing area, scanning the tables for a familiar face that she and Galinda would want to sit with. Luckily for her, Fiyero had seen her come out, and gestured for her to come sit with him.

The bookworm was halfway to the table when someone aggressively shoved past her, causing her to nearly drop the tray she was carrying.

"Move faster, Green bean." Called the person, heading directly towards Fiyero's table. Elphaba sighed in aggravation and walked over to the table, to find the rude student sitting where she was going to.

"Oh. Miss Pfannee. What do I owe this great displeasure?" Elphaba said dryly, while ungracefully dropping her bag and plopping into a seat after setting the tray down.

"Eww, like I'm here to talk to you, Freak." The other girl replied meanly, before turning to Fiyero. "So why are you sitting with it, anyway?"

"Miss Pfannee, I must insist that you acknowledge Elphie as a person, not a thing." Galinda said, coming up next to Elphaba and sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Miss Galinda. How nice to see you. And since when do _you_ even call her a person? And what is this 'Elphie' business?" Pfannee asked, eyeing the small blond incredulously.

"Things change. I've changed." Galinda replied simply, wrapping an arm around Elphaba's shoulder.

"Now you're touching it!?"

"Her."

"It. Her. Whatever. That's disgusting, Miss Galinda." The other girl said, face contorting to show her disgust.

"I don't remember asking what you thought of my relationship with Elphaba, Miss Pfannee. And since you find it so 'disgusting' why don't you take yourself elsewhere? I'd rather not have my mood fouled by your bitchiness." The small blonde replied looking directly at Pfannee, daring her to say something further.

"For Lurline's sake! You act as if you love her! Which is absolutely ridiculous. Who could love that?" Pfannee gestured to the green girl while standing. Galinda stood as well, replying defiantly, "I could, and I do." She walked around Elphaba's chair and stood between the bookworm and Pfannee, waiting for her words to register with the shallow girl. At this point Elphaba, Fiyero and several other students sitting near-by sat silently, watching the match between the popular girls with rapt attention. Galinda crossed her arms over her chest, straightening her posture and glared at Pfannee hard, daring her to say something.

"What madness is this? You have surely got to be got to be joking. Either that or that frog has bewitched you. That's the foulest thing I have ever heard. She is beneath you, Miss Galinda." The slightly taller girl said, eyes flashing with hatred.

Galinda took a step closer, getting in Pfannee's face, "I Don't Care." Pfannee also stepped forward. Their noses were practically touching.

"If you've got something to say, Miss Pfannee, I highly suggest you to shove it, and move your snobby ass out of here."

Pfannee scoffed, and shoved Galinda by the shoulders. The tiny blonde promptly slapped the other girl across the face, her eyes burning with anger. Pfannee looked shocked for a moment before her eyebrows creased with indignation, and slapped Galinda back. The blonde lunged at the brunette with such ferocity the surrounding on lookers backed up a few paces. Galinda tackled Pfannee, wasting no time with petty slapping, and punched her in the face a few times. The taller girl used her size to buck Galinda off, and clutched the flaxen curls at the back of her head and slammed her face into the floor. Galinda was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and reached up to violently pull on the brunettes locks, causing her to yelp in pain, and let go of the blonde's hair. The smaller girl tried to slap Pfannee again, but due to their awkward positioning, she only succeeded in scratching her across the chest. The taller girl recoiled at the stinging pain, and tumbled over onto her back. Galinda saw this as a perfect opportunity to regain the upper hand and jumped on top of the prone girl, landing an elbow to her gut. After having the wind knocked out of her, Pfannee curled up into a semi fetal position. Galinda ceased her attack, and leaned over Pfannee's shaking form to whisper venomously "If you _ever _cross me, or say anything that even remotely hints at slander of me or mine, I'll knock more than the wind out of you. You got that?"

Pfannee could only whimper her understanding. Satisfied with the response, Galinda stood and turned to Elphaba, saying to her in a commanding tone, "Come on, Elphie. We're not going to class today."

Elphaba merely nodded, half afraid for her life, half turned on by her girlfriend's aggression. The green girl stood quickly and picked up her bag, and turned to say farewell to Fiyero. Halfway through her goodbye, Galinda rushed by her, catching her upper arm with one hand, and dragged her away. Throwing a rushed 'goodbye' over her shoulder to the prince, Galinda dragged her girlfriend out of the building all the way to their room.

------------

When the pair reached their floor, Galinda roughly pushed Elphaba against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

"Glin… the room… now." The green girl gasped between kisses. Never breaking contact, the shorter girl grabbed Elphaba by the lapels of her cloaked and dragged her in the direction of their door. The blonde deftly reached behind her to clutch the door handle once her back made contact with the wood.

Galinda threw the door open, dragging Elphaba with her, still assaulting green lips with her own pink ones. Elphaba kicked the door closed as the blonde shoved the dark cloak from Elphie's lean shoulders. Bringing her hands to the green girl's waist, Galinda forced her flush up against the door, and moving her mouth to the long emerald neck. Elphaba threw her head back with a soft thud. The blonde moved her hands up to deftly undo the buttons covering flawless verdant skin. Kissing each newly exposed area of skin, Galinda made her way downwards, moving her hands to take fistfuls of Elphaba's skirt and tugging it down. Elphie stepped out of the pooled fabric, arching her back when Galinda's warm tongue swirled around her belly button, dipping in shyly. The shorter girl dragged her tongue back up the emerald skin, stopping at the green girl's bra-clad breasts. At the same time, Galinda slowly traced her fingernails up the inside of Elphaba's thigh, bringing her hand up to cup the green girl's mound through the fabric of her underwear. Rubbing the moist fabric gently, Galinda brought her mouth to a lace covered nipple, her tongue slipping out to swirl around the hardened bud. She took the nipple between her teeth, biting down lightly, eliciting a needy whimper from the object of her affection. She brought her hands to the waistband of Elphaba's panties, and pulled them down to her knees. Elphaba brought her hands up and entwined the green digits in the flaxen curls, directing the blonde's head to her unattended breast. Galinda complied, sliding a hand over her lover's taut stomach and down to cup her sex once again. Elphaba involuntarily shivered at the contact of the blonde's cool hand on her blazing core. Galinda trailed her tongue back down the lean frame, kneeling down between the quivering emerald thighs. Pulling one of them over her shoulder, the blonde girl darted her tongue out to taste glistening folds. She smiled in satisfaction as she swiftly plunged two pale digits into her girlfriend's entrance, ripping a low moan from deep inside the green girl's diaphragm. Galinda kissed the top of the clean shaven emerald mound, before bringing her other hand up grip one of Elphaba's hips tightly, for extra support. She darted her tongue out, sliding it between soft green folds. Elphaba tightened her grip on the blonde's head, urging her to for more. Galinda caught on, swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerve endings and picking up the pace of her fingers; curling them on every other thrust.

Biting her lip, Elphaba bestially growled "More." Sliding a third finger in rhythmically, Galinda took the green girls clit between her swollen lips, tugging lightly and running her tongue over the tip of the bud. When she felt the muscles start to tighten around her fingers, the blonde unhooked Elphaba's leg from her shoulder. Galinda removed her mouth, and replaced it with her thumb, which began rubbing swift circles. The green girl's knees gave out, and she slowly slumped to the ground, the blonde still between her knees. With a few more thrusts, Elphaba rolled her hips with swelling of her inner tide, clutching Galinda to her for dear life. With one final roll, the green girl hit her climax with a yowl, her entire body overcome with shaking. Galinda moved her hand with Elphaba's bucking hips, allowing her to draw out the orgasm. When the taller girl slumped back against the door, breathing shallowly, Galinda extricated her fingers, bringing the glistening digits to her mouth. With a satisfied smirk, the blonde wrapped her lips around her fingers, cleaning them of all of Elphaba's juices. When the green girl came down, and her breathing had regulated, she grabbed the front of Galinda's dress, pulling her in for a kiss. Tasting herself on her lover's lips sent Elphaba's head spinning. She broke the connection, leaning her head back against the door; she breathed huskily, "You should beat the crap out of Pfannee more often." Galinda just smiled innocently, snuggling into Elphaba's side.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Elphaba found herself nearly flying down the hallway in an attempt to make it to the professor's office before he left for the day.

"Sir! Professor!" she gasped out, before skidding to a halt, narrowly missing the older man who was in the process of locking his office door.

"Oh! Miss Elphaba, there you are. I was a little worried when you didn't show up for class today, and I knew you were looking forward to this lecture. Or Miss Galinda for that matter. You two are roommates, right? Everything is fine, I hope?" the old man said kindly, looking at her in genuine concern. The green girl was currently bent over, hands on her knees, breathing deeply in attempt to control her breathing. After a few more moments, she replied "Well, you see, sir. Galinda had the misfortune of eating something that didn't agree with her at breakfast. And I've been taking care of her for the better part of the day, and she finally stopped, well, running out of both ends, and dozed off. So I thought I'd come talk to you, to see if I could get our assignments." _'Well, its not entirely false. She **did** doze off. Just after a gratuitous amount of sex all over the room.'_

The look on her professor's face at the mention of the nature of her girlfriends illness, mixed with her inner thought, made Elphaba burst out laughing. Which she promptly covered, by fake coughing, after realizing the inappropriateness of said laughter.

"Err. Well, I can't give you the notes to copy, but I'm fairly certain one of your friends took some. I'll write down the assignment for you."

"Thank you sir." Elphaba replied, still fighting back a little laughter.

After scribbling down the work on a piece of scrap paper, the man bid her farewell and headed off in the opposite direction. Pocketing the scrap, Elphaba decided that she would let Galinda sleep for a little bit, and meandered towards the cafeteria.

The bookworm went through the line, piling her plate high with various foods, debating on if she wanted to eat it all or be considerate and bring some back to Galinda. After paying, she went and sat down at a table near the window. She was staring idly out the window, watching it snow, when someone took the seat across from her and cleared their throat.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Fiyero. What did you say?" Elphaba mumbled apologetically.

"I said 'Are you planning on hibernating for the winter?'" the young prince replied, gesturing to the copious amount of food on her plate.

"What? Oh, no. No hibernation here. It's just Galinda's got my calorie output exceeding my intake, and I'm starving. She finally dozed off like fifteen minutes ago, so I thought I'd slip out. I'm probably going to end up taking some back to her." The green girl explained, flushing slightly.

"I see. So how's the sex? Is it as amazing as all my dorm mates imagine it to be? I mean really. They go on for hours on what it would be like to bed 'Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands' and you've done it. More than once if your flush is telling me correctly. Spill, woman."

"First of all, it's not just sex or 'bedding' as you put it. It's something more. Not to be cheesy or cliché, but its like coming together as one, in all forms. Mind, body, soul. Secondly, it's amazing. To call it anything short of life altering or earth shattering would be an insult. So what of you and your bedroom antics?" Elphaba replied popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well, not much to say as far as my 'bedroom antics'. Or lack there of."

"What a pity, too. You're such a gorgeous young man, Master Fiyero." Came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind Elphaba.

At sound, Elphie turned around smiled falsely a Pfannee and said, "How good it is to see you again, Miss Pfannee. And in prime shape as well, I see. Sorry to inform you that the half –assed raccoon look doesn't really go well with that outfit, but I'm sure you'd be able to find an eye patch or something to match." The green girl said, pointing towards the brunettes newly formed black eye, chuckling lightly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Miss Elphaba. Where is that whor- I mean, Miss Galinda, anyway?"

At the near-mention of that foul word, both Elphaba and Fiyero shot to their feet. The prince more or less to be within holding grabbing distance incase he needed to restrain his emerald friend.

"What did you say, you filthy little harlot?!" Elphaba demanded, fists involuntarily clenched, taking notice of the handful of girls behind Pfannee.

"What? You mean whore? I was simply referring to her less than selective choice of relationship partners. If that's what you two even have. I'm willing to bet it's just an experiment for her. In a month or so, she'll surely be back to normal." Pfannee replied, a disgustingly self satisfied smirk on her features.

In one motion, too swift for Fiyero to retain her, Elphaba reared back, decked the brunette squarely between the eyes, causing her to fall backwards with a dull thud. The green girl then proceeded to turn around, and gather the remainder of the food into a napkin. Stepping over the dazed Pfannee, Elphaba called to the prince, "I'll see you later, Fiyero, when some tramp isn't trying to cause problems."


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba stormed up to her room, fuming with some emotion she couldn't exactly put her finger on. Sure, she was pissed off with Pfannee, but she was also worried; what if the little trollop was right? What if she really was 'just an experiment'?

When she entered the room, she was careful to be as quiet as possible, knowing that Galinda would still be asleep. She crossed over to the fireplace, and began pacing in front of it. Pfannee's words were flying around in her head.

Elphaba had stopped pacing, and was now currently debating on whether or not to ring up her concern with her girlfriend when she felt her fingers being laced with smaller ones.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" the shorter girl asked, playing with their entwined fingers.

"What makes you think I was thinking?" Elphaba asked back, her tone slightly panicked.

"Well, I was laying in bed watching you pace back and forth while wringing your hands _and_ mumble under your breath. But what really gave it away was the fact that you didn't even notice me get out of bed." The blonde explained, wrapping Elphaba's arms around her waist.

"Oh while you were asleep, I ran out to get out assignment from the Professor. On the way back I stopped at the cafeteria to eat, since you refuse to let me. Ran into Fiyero. Then I ran in to Pfannee. Then I came here. The end." The green girl responded, trying to distract Galinda by tickling her sides, but the blonde refused to be thrown.

"No, Elphie. That's not 'the end'," said the aforementioned blonde, placing her hands on top of the assaulting ones, "tell me what happened between running into Pfannee and 'the end'."

"Well, you gave her a pretty spectacular shiner. Really, it's a lovely shade of purple." Elphaba tried weakly.

"That's wonderful. Now tell me what that cow had to say you that's got you wearing away the carpet."

"She said that I was an experiment…"

"I thought you've heard that one before?"

"…for you."

"Eh? How's that?" Galinda said, her face scrunching in confusion.

"She said that I was just an experiment for you. That within a month you'll get bored and be back to chasing boys. And I clocked her right between the eyes. Knocked her ass out. i Then /i I came back here. The end." Elphaba explained.

"Elphie, I have to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you since we got together, but it just never came up. You might hate me for it. I should have told you already. Oh my goodness, please don't hate me? I love you!" Galinda said, her voice rising and octave with each sentence. The blonde pulled away from Elphaba, and started pacing around the room.

"Whoa! Steady girl. My sweet, I could never hate you. You're too cute to hate. At worst I'll say something along the lines of 'I have to go' and leave for an undetermined amount of time." The green girl joked, trying to make Galinda laugh.

" I think…no I _know_ Pfannee is jealous of you."

"Are you kidding me? Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because it's you I'm in love with." Galinda said, as if it were the most obvious thing in all of Oz.

"What do you mean?" the taller girl said, leading them over to the bed to sit.

"She was using my own words against me. She said that you were an experiment because...because that's what I told her she was to me." The blonde admitted, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh. I have to go. I'll see you later, Glin." Elphaba said after the words' meanings sunk in. she proceeded to grab her bag and head out of the room.

Galinda crumbled to ground, her body wracked with sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours had passed since Galinda told her, and Elphaba was still trying to take control of her thoughts. Part of her didn't want to believe it and pretend everything was hunky-dory, but the other part (the aggravatingly rational part) was telling her to accept it and go from there. To be honest, she had no idea what to do; her girlfriend had just told her that she… well that Elphaba wasn't the first person she was ever with, in i that /i way. If it had been a guy, that would have been a different story, but it was the one person that made it her life's goal to make the green girls life a living hell.

Elphaba came to a stop, not even realizing where her feet took her. When she looked up she saw bushes and flowers strung with bauble lights; where she took Galinda on their first date. She walked over to the tree; where they had their first kiss, and began to cry. Sinking to the ground, Elphaba hugged her knees to her chest and wept before falling asleep, exhausted from her emotional upheaval.

-----------

Hours had passed since Elphaba walked out, and Galinda was still in the same position as before; crumpled on the floor. She had cried herself out, but she was still trembling with dry sobs. Her 'thing' with Pfannee was in the past, so why did it matter?

'_It matters because you fucked up. Royally. You should have told her sooner. Idiot'_ Galinda scolded herself, before succumbing to the exhaustion that she felt.

-------------------

A few hours later, the small blonde found herself being shaken into consciousness by a distraught Milla.

"Oh, thank Oz! You're alive!"

Blinking a few times to get her vision in focus, the lack of sunlight not helping at all. "Milla! Why wouldn't I be alive? And why are you here?" Galinda asked groggily.

"Well a few hours ago I saw Elphaba storm up in here, and after like fifteen minutes I saw her walk out moodily. And it looked like she was fighting back tears. So I thought you had a little lovers quarrel, and that you just needed some time to cool off. But when I came to check on you, you didn't answer the door, even when I was banging on it. And I just thought the worst. Luckily the door was unlocked." Milla explained, helping Galinda to sit up.

"Oh sweet Lurline, what time is it?" Galinda asked, frantically looking around the dark room.

"A quarter after ten. Are you alright?" the Munchkin girl asked.

The blonde tried to get to her feet quickly, but her crumpled position on the floor had caused her legs to fall asleep; she ended up toppling over into Milla, knocking the other girl backwards onto her butt and landing her head against the Munchkin's shoulder, where she began sobbing again. "Oh Milla, I fucked up!"

"What happened, sweetie?" She said gently, wrapping her arms around the crying blonde and rocking her gently.

"Pfannee…I…I…fooled around with her before Elphie, but I didn't tell her until that cow said something to my girl. And she just walked out. It's been hours. She should have been back by now. Something probably happened! It's all my fault!" The blonde sobbed hysterically, wrenching away and struggling to her feet.

"Galinda, no!! She'll come home, just give her some time." Milla said, grabbing the petite girl by the wrist. "Why don't you go take a bath, calm down a little. If she's not back by Eleven we'll go looking for her, alright?"

Galinda merely nodded, her throat worn raw from sobbing, and went into the bathroom.

Milla signed and went to the wardrobe to get her some clothes that would keep her warm, having the feeling they would have to go looking for her.

------------------

Forty five minutes later the girls were bundling up to go look for Elphaba, both quiet in thought. Galinda's thinking was going in a less than happy direction as she looked out the window and saw that it was snowing heavily. "Milla, I have to find her."

-------

They first went to the library, hoping that it was still open. Just as they arrived at the front door, Phyllis the librarian, was locking up.

"Oh, Miss Galinda right?" she greeted warmly.

"Yes, have you seen Elphaba?!" the blonde replied hastily.

"Oh, no. Not since the other night."

"Alright, thank you. I have to go." Galinda said and bolted off towards the town, dragging Milla with her and leaving a very confused librarian in their wake.

"Galinda, where are we going?"

"I have an idea."

---------

Galinda strode through the gate of the garden and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a still, dark form lying on the ground under the tree. "Milla wait here." The blonde said before running over to the body. She crashed to her knees when she saw the familiar emerald skin, and began shaking her. "Elphie! Please wake up, Elphie! I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Galinda?" Elphaba said weakly.

"Oh Oz, Elphie, you're frozen to the bone!" Galinda exclaimed, quickly shucking her coat and wrapping it around Elphaba's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Glin."

"What? Why are you sorry? No, you can explain later. We need to get you indoors." The blonde replied, hauling the two of them to their feet, taking the majority of Elphaba's weight on her shoulders. She lead them over to Milla, who went to Elphaba's other side and taking the rest of the weight.


	11. Chapter 11

The three girls made their way back to campus as quickly as the oncoming storm would allow them to; getting blown over sideways a few times from stronger gusts. Elphaba started getting heavier somewhere between the entrance to the Shiz grounds and the courtyard leading to the dormitories. Her head lolled to the side, knocking into Galinda's softly, signaling the green girl's loss of consciousness.

"Milla, head up to my room and start a fire please. I can handle her from here." The small blond said, digging her keys out of one her pockets and handing them to the other girl.

"Uh, Galinda, are you sure? I mean, passed out people generally aren't the lightest…"

As if spurred on by some invisible power, the petite girl bent down and hooked her arm under the back of Elphaba's knees, picked her up with a small grunt, and started walking briskly to the entrance to the dorm. Milla took this as her cue to run ahead and get the fire going.

Galinda managed to get them up the stairs without any problems, but could feel her strength failing as they neared the open door to their room. "Milla, a little help please?" she gasped, attempting to keep her hold on her girlfriend. The Munchkin rushed over to Galinda, taking the same hold position on Elphaba and helped carry her over to the bed. Once her body had hit the mattress, Elphaba's eyes cracked open, scanning her surroundings.

"Galinda?" the green girl rasped, attempting to sit up, finding it rather difficult as her body was overcome with shivering.

"Elphie?! Oh thank Oz!" the blonde said, rushing over to the bed and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "You had me scared when you passed out."

"So c-c-cold." Elphaba mumbled through chattering teeth. Galinda wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but she could swear that Elphie's lips had taken on a blue tint.

"Sit still. Don't over exert yourself. I read about hypothermia somewhere, and it said that you moving before you've warmed up is bad. Ah-ah. No protests from you. Let me take care of you. It's my fault your like this." The blonde said, kneeling by the bed and taking off the clunky boots and damp socks, replacing them with dry ones.

"Milla, check the first aide kit. I think I saw some brandy in there the last time I nicked myself."

"Galinda, I really don't think this is the time to get drunk."

"Not for me! For her. Brandy warms you up from the inside." Galinda said, rolling her eyes and peeling the wet clothes from Elphaba's body, who immediately whined and tried to cover her self up.

"Shhhh, baby, you'll be warm soon." The blonde cooed, gently wiping any remaining moisture off the emerald skin before pulling flannel nightshirt over her head. She was currently wrestling the fabric over Elphaba's long legs when Milla came back with a small bottle of brandy.

"Oh good, you found it," Galinda said taking the bottle from the standing girl and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Elphaba, "Sweetie, I need you to sit up and drink this. It'll make you warmer."

Elphaba sat up quickly enticed by the prospect of being warmed, and made a reach for the bottle; which Galinda held away. "You have to sip it. You can't just go tossing it back, or you'll burn your throat." The green girl grumbled and took a sip, instantly feeling warmer. "Thank you. Both of you." She said, nodding to each of them.

"Well if everything's fine here, I'm going to go to bed." Milla said. She left after receiving nods from the two other girls.

After the door had shut, they both started talking at the same time;

"I'm sorry." "Are you okay?"

"What are you sorry for?" "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Go ahead." "Go ahead."

"Stop doing that!" "Stop doing that!" they yelled at the same time. After a silent moment, Galinda dissolved into a fit of giggles. Elphaba followed her soon after, affected by her girlfriend's infectious laughter.

"No really, Elphie. What are you sorry for?" Galinda said softly, taking a verdant hand in her own ivory one.

Looking at their entwined hands, Elphaba explained, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I should have stayed and let you explain. And now you're blaming yourself that I am pretty much frozen."

"Well, you did act pretty irrationally, but since you're here now, may I explain?"

Elphaba nodded, taking another sip of the brandy.

"Well it was months ago, in the beginning of the first semester. Pfannee was the first friend I made here, and we got really close. We went drinking one night with Fiyero and his friends. And on the way back to the dorm, after we parted from the boys, Pfannee kissed me. I thought she was drunk, and I was pretty sloshed, so I just went along with it, having wanted to experience wherever it lead. Well, it kind of went a little too far. I don't even remember going back to the dorms. I woke up, naked and outside. Pfannee was there, also naked. I kind of knew what had happened, but I didn't bring it up, figuring she didn't want to talk about it, but when she smiled at me and tried to kiss me good morning, I figured out that it meant something to her. My head was pounding, being hung over and all. She asked me a bunch of stupid questions, and eventually told me that she I liked me /I liked me. Then she asked me if it meant anything, and I told her that the only reason why I did it was because I wanted to experiment. We got dressed in silence and went our separate ways. Barely talked since." The blonde explained slowly, trying to remember it accurately. Elphaba merely nodded, absorbing the other girl's words. After a moment of silence, she spoke "But you love _me_ right?"

"With all my being, Elphaba Thropp." Galinda said her eyes watery.

Elphaba's face broke into a smile before throwing her arms around Galinda's neck, kissing her soundly.


	12. Chapter 12

The remainder of the night was spent warming up in other ways; Galinda and Elphaba had moved to the floor in front of the fire place. Elphaba's head was in the blonde's lap with Galinda's fingers massaging her scalp.

"Mmmm. That feels nice." The green girl purred, rolling over and leaning up to kiss Galinda. The petite girl smiled into the kiss before intensifying it by running her tongue between the dark green lips, attempting to part them. The lips parted easily, hungrily accepting their visitor.

Elphaba pushed the blonde to her back, running her hand up a creamy, toned thigh. An electric pulse passed through Galinda's entire body at the touch, causing her to arch up for more contact. Breaking their lip lock, Elphaba lowered her body, trailing warm feather-light kisses down the pale neck and over the exposed skin of the other girls chest. She brought her other hand up and roughly pushed the remaining fabric of Galinda's skirt up over her hips, catching the waist band of her underwear with a green thumb. Lowering the rest of her body so her face was level with the lacy underwear, Elphaba couldn't help but marvel at how well pink and green went together. Smiling to herself , the green girl brought her other hand up and hooked her thumb in the waistband.

Galinda started to hear a slight ringing in her ears, but chose to ignore it as she felt lace sliding over her bare thighs.

The ringing started to get louder and more persistent when she could feel Elphie's warm breath on her exposed mound.

As soon as Galinda felt skin-on-skin contact, she was jolted awake by a very annoying and insistent alarm clock going off, signaling it was time to get up.

Slamming down the snooze button, the blonde threw her legs over the side of the bed, and looked at her roommate, startling a little. Elphaba looked exactly how she thought she looked; flushed cheeks, moist brow, chest heaving for breath.

"Have a odd dream, Miss Elphaba?"

THE END!


End file.
